Her Blessing
by snowdrifts
Summary: Shawn gives Maya a vague phone call and Maya's mind jumps to the worst of conclusions. But of course, Shawn's heart is nowhere near where Maya was expecting. [Maya/Shawn-centric.] [Mentions of Shaty.]


**A/N: Yay! A happy one shot for once! This is Maya/Shawn-centric, but there is a bunch of Shawn x Katy implied. Because I love those two to death.**

 **Also, for those of you who are reading In Time, a new update is coming your way either tonight or tomorrow, so make sure to check your e-mails or my account to see the update. ;)**

 **Side-note: Maya is 17 years old, and Shawn and Katy have been officially together for 2 years!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Maya Hart paced the floor of her bedroom, patiently waiting for Shawn Hunter to finally come home. The new Hunter-Hart family trio had moved in together a couple of months ago in a new apartment near the Matthews one. It had been the best five months of her life, but the younger blonde was afraid it would all be coming to an end.

The man she thought of as her father had called her during a pit-stop on his way back from his latest travelling job. He claimed he needed to speak with her about an important matter, but would only do so in person. Maya's heart had started racing and hadn't stopped since. Her mind went to one of the things she feared the most – her and her mother would be left yet again.

She had never believed that Shawn would be the type to leave, especially considering all of the stories he told Maya about being left. How his mother left when he was younger, how his brother Jack abandoned his family to live a life of comfort, how his father searched for his mother across the United States and abandoning him to the hands of Jonathan Turner, how Angela had left with her father to go to Europe. His life had been a constant disappointment of him being left behind, and now he was ready to leave Maya and Katy Hart behind? It didn't make sense. Maya wanted to believe that he wouldn't do it, but she couldn't help that her mind went directly to that outcome.

After all, her father had left her when she was five. Her whole childhood, she felt as if her own mother had abandoned her, losing herself in her work. The only person who had never left her had been Riley Matthews, and that was enough to keep her going. Three other friends made their way onto the list of people she could always count on. Eventually, her mother and Shawn had entered the list. But now, she wasn't so sure about Shawn.

The front door finally opened and was shut. Maya stopped pacing, listening carefully, feeling her heart drop. She heard keys being tossed on the small table next to the door, assuring her that it was indeed Shawn that was home and not her mother. The younger blonde made her way out of her bedroom just as Shawn started calling out her name.

She couldn't help herself – she ran to Shawn, jumping into his arms as he greeted her with a big smile and open arms. The two shared a hug before Shawn handed her a plastic bag. She could see the beautiful postcard from San Francisco – the man would always bring his family some gifts. For Maya, it was always one of those postcards she liked. For Katy, he would always bring back an "I heart" shirt, with the name of the city. She loved those and had one for every city he had gone on a job on ever since they had started dating.

Remembering what Shawn had told her earlier brought back the dark train of thoughts that wouldn't leave Maya's head. Her smile fell as she sat down on the couch, waiting for the bad news to come.

"Are you okay, kid? You look a little out of it." Shawn asked in concern, sitting down next to the blonde. Whatever scenario he could have come up with did not prepare him to what he was about to hear.

"Are you leaving us?" Maya asked. Her voice was small, like it always got whenever she felt sad. He had never heard her use that voice to talk about him – mostly, it was when she spoke about her father.

"…What?" Shawn finally mustered out.

"You heard me."

"Maya. Of course not! Where did you-" And then it hit him. That phone call had been very suspicious, but he didn't want to spoil the surprise. He suddenly realized how vague he had been, and how it was normal for Maya to be this scared – after all, she had had her share of people leaving her in her life, just like he did.

The grown man wrapped an arm around the girl he thought of as his daughter and pulled her close. Her body relaxed in his embrace, her obvious concerns floating away. He reassured her some more, saying that he would never leave them. That wasn't why he had called her, on the contrary.

"Then _why_ did you call?" Maya finally asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Shawn took a deep breath, his lips stretching into a smile. He tried to look cool, calm and collected, but his happiness got the best of him. "You know how much I love you and your mother, right?" He asked.

Maya nodded, unsure of where this conversation was going. "Well, the other day, I was visiting a jewelry store, looking to get a gift for your mom for our two year anniversary. You see, I searched for a locket, kind of like yours, that she could wear. But I found something even more interesting." He continued, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small velvet box. Maya's eyes widened. "I would like to ask your mother to marry me. But I wanted your blessing to do so." Shawn finished.

Maya stared at the small box, keeping quiet. Shawn started getting nervous: what if Maya said no?

Finally, the blonde looked up at Shawn. Her face was stretched into one of the biggest smile he had only seen once; when he accepted her mother's request to go on a date. The blonde lunged herself at Shawn, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Of course you have my blessing! What kind of stupid question is that?!" The small blonde exclaimed. Shawn sighed in relief and hugged her back, his smile matching hers.

The duo had the time to pull away and hide the box back into Shawn's jacket before Katy Hart stepped through the doorway, noticing their goofy smiles and asking what was going on. Shawn and Maya exchanged a knowing look before Shawn greeted Katy with a kiss, feigning innocence.


End file.
